Te extraño
by Beth Warlow
Summary: Katherine está en El Otro Lado, y ella había estado observando a Stefan, escribiendo en su diario. Esta noche ella lo está mirando también, y se encuentra con esta entrada se dirige a ella... este fic es un song fic basada en la canción " When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne.


**Sinopsis**: Katherine está en El Otro Lado, y ella había estado observando a Stefan, escribiendo en su diario. Esta noche ella lo está mirando también, y se encuentra con esta entrada se dirige a ella... este fic es un song fic basada en la canción " When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne.

**Disclaimer**: Los derechos de los personajes Damon, Elena, Katherine, Stefan, no son míos, estos pertenecen a LJ Smith y la CW.

Este fic está en concurso del reto temático, "Una canción una historia" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

**PDV de Katherine en cursiva. Diario de Stefan letra normal.**

_Después de la estúpida broma que me jugó Tessa, estoy en El Otro Lado. Yo estaba tan, tan triste de estar aquí, viendo Stefan sufrir. Quería estar con él. Realmente lo amo. En serio. Es sólo que he sido tan... egoísta. Y yo estaba demasiado asustada. Que no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ahora estoy muerta y El Otro Lado está cayendo a pedazos._

_No sé por qué, pero, antes solo podía estar donde alguien pensara en mí, ahora puedo estar donde yo quiero y hasta puedo mover cosas. Y ahora estoy viendo a Stefan escribir en su diario, como lo he estado haciendo durante los últimos días. Y me quede estupefacta cuando me di cuenta de que la entrada de hoy es la única que tiene un destinatario... y resulta que este destinatario soy yo, y que me hacen temblar. Me recompongo y me paro detrás de Stefan y comienzo a leer lo que está escribiendo._

Querida Katherine,

Esta es una carta de amor, y espero que tú la puedas leer. Te amo y te echo de menos.

¡Sí! Admito que mis sentimientos por ti son reales, no eran... ¡son reales!

Ya sé que no eras buena, pero para ser sincero, no eras mala. Sí, yo no te veo como si fueras mala. Simplemente a veces se te entendía mal, eras un poco problemática, y eras un poco disfuncional. Pero tú eras una sobreviviente. Y eso es lo que te hace especial.

Todos mis amigos, incluso a mi hermano dirían que tú eras vanidosa, egoísta, y un poco caprichosa, pero eso es no ver más allá, es no saber todo de ti; porque yo sé que puedes ser amorosa, y que te preocupas por la gente; y tú tenías una mente brillante e inteligente.

Superficialmente parecías encantadora, aunque desalmada, e inteligente; pero si uno llegaba a conocerte mejor se daba uno cuenta que solo eras una chica insegura que sólo quería afecto y ser amada.

Sé... Quiero decir, yo siempre he sabido que nunca me usaste la compulsión para obligarme, nunca me usaste la compulsión para obligarme a amarte, era real, y ¡es real! Te amo y siempre lo haré...

La única vez que me acuerdo de ti me usando la compulsión conmigo fue la mañana siguiente a esa noche cuando me mostraste que eras un vampiro. Recuerdo que estaba tan asustado, y pero tú tomaste mi miedo, pero yo nunca lo hubiera dicho, ahora lo sé, no me hubiera atrevido a decirle a nadie que eras un vampiro. Te amaba... sí, lo hacía y lo hago ahora.

Pero ahora que estás muerta... y mi corazón se siente como si se estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos.

_Oh, Stefan, mi querido Stefan, ¿me amas? Y no puedo hacer otra cosa que dejar caer una lágrima._

**when you're gone**  
** the pieces of my heart are missing you**

La primera vez que pensé que estabas muerta, sufrí tu ausencia durante 145 años, hasta que conocí a Elena. Yo pensé que mi sufrimiento había terminado, hasta que volviste. Y mi corazón empezó a luchar entre lo que sentí en los últimos 145 años y lo que sentía en ese entonces hace 2 años. Sé que no era justo para Elena yo le dijera que te amaba, así que yo tenía que elegirla. Y entonces todo tipo de cosas que pasaron, pero tú seguías aquí, diciéndome que la única razón porque regresaste a Mystic Falls era yo.

Yo te había extrañado entonces como te extraño ahora.

Y recuerdo cuando me desperté como un vampiro, encontrando que habías convertido a Damon también, eso me hizo sentir tan celoso. Como había estado cada vez que tomabas esos largos paseos con él. Y es por eso salía a galope con Mezzanotte al bosque, para alejarme de ti y de Damon. Yo no quería ver lo feliz que eras con mi hermano, y esa es una de las razones por la que me comprometí con Rosalyn, quería olvidarme de ti porque eras feliz con mi hermano.

Y me sentía muy mal, me sentía tan miserable, nunca pensé en mi felicidad. Sólo quería padre fuera feliz, que Rosalyn fuera feliz, que los Cartwright fueran felices, que tú y Damon fueran felices. Y yo estuve comprometido con Rosalyn, hasta que tú la mataste.

Y tú estuviste allí para mí, en el funeral de Rosalyn me reconfortaste, y tu pésame se sintió real, a pesar de que tú la habías matado. Entonces me dijiste que nunca matarías a nadie a menos que aquellos que amas estuvieran en peligro. Ahora creo que tu creías que estaba en peligro, no en el tipo peligro que amenaza la vida, pero en peligro de ser miserable el resto de mi vida, y me salvaste de eso.

Y aunque no amaba Rosalyn, porque yo ya estaba enamorado de ti, yo estaba deshecho por su muerte. Y esperaste a que yo estuviera listo, nunca me obligaste a ser feliz, nunca lo hiciste.

**Always needed time on my own**

Y tú me demostraste lo mucho que me amabas. Esa noche en mi habitación cuando me dijiste que tenías un secreto, y que tu secreto era que habías estado preocupada por mí. Acerca de mí hundiéndome en la depresión.

Y recuerdo que tu aliento era anormalmente frío, y estaba contra mi mejilla. Recuerdo que mis músculos de las piernas temblaban. Recuerda que tú me decías que Rosalyn estaba muerta y que ella hubiera querido que yo fuera feliz. A pesar de que Damon me había dicho lo mismo, las palabras tenían infinitamente más sentido cuando salían de tu boca.

Y entonces recuerdo, como me regañaste por descuidar las flores que habías recogido para mí, y recuerdo que me dijiste acerca de ese juego tonto "él me ama, él no me ama. Y recuerdo que me pediste y respuestas, mordiendo tu labio dando la impresión de ser una doncella tímida, inclinándote hacia mí. Recuerdo que mi cuerpo empezó temblando por un deseo que no sabía que poseía. Recuerdo que mis labios estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia de los tuyos. Al principio yo actué con timidez, pero tu olor me hipnotizo, sí no usaste la compulsión para obligarme, como tal, pero tu aroma, tu aroma a jengibre y limón, hizo todo el trabajo. Sentí como si estuviera viendo una escena de esas que se despliegan, incapaz de detener lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pensaba que estaba mal. Que era pecaminoso. ¿Pero cómo podía ser pecaminoso si cada fibra de mi ser lo deseaba más que a nada? Rosalyn estaba muerta. Tú estabas viva. Y yo estaba vivo, también, y que tenía que empezar a actuar como tal.

Cogí tu cintura. Te agarré y tiré sobre la cama, mi cama con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía. Tú lanzaste un gritito deleitada y caíste sobre la cama junto a mí. Tu aliento era dulce, y tus manos estaban frías y sosteniendo las mías, y de repente, nada más, ni Rosalyn, ni los demonios de mi padre (los vampiros), ni siquiera Damon, importaban. Así que te bese con ansiedad.

_Tienes razón Stefan, nunca use la compulsión para obligarte sólo esa mañana, que tenías miedo. Tenía miedo de que le dijeras a todo el mundo, que yo era un vampiro... y ahora lo siento, me arrepiento de haber usado la compulsión, yo no debería haberlo hecho jamás... Yo no debería haber dudado nunca de tu amor._

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**  
** and the days feel like years when I'm alone**

Recuerdo despertar a la mañana siguiente y cuando estiré mis brazos hacia un lado buscándote, me sentí abatido cuando no toqué nada, sino las almohadas de pluma de ganso. Una pequeña hendidura en el colchón junto a mí era la única prueba de que lo que había ocurrido había sido real, y no uno de los sueños delirantes que había estado teniendo desde la muerte de Rosalyn.

Por supuesto, yo no podía esperar que hubieras pasado la noche conmigo. No con tu criada esperándote en la casa de huéspedes, y no con la forma en que los sirvientes hablaban. Tú me habías dicho que esto tenía que ser nuestro secreto que no se podías correr el riesgo de arruinar tu reputación, y estuve de acuerdo, porque yo quería que tuviéramos nuestro propio mundo secreto, juntos.

Me preguntaba cuándo te habías escabullido para salir de mi recamara, recordando la sensación de tenerte entre mis brazos, un calor y una ligereza que nunca había sentido antes. Me sentía completo y en paz, y el pensar en Rosalyn era sólo un vago recuerdo, un personaje en una historia desagradable que yo simplemente saque de mi mente.

Recuerdo que mi mente se consumía pensando en ti: cómo cerrabas las cortinas mientras la tormenta de verano arrojaba granizo en las ventanas, cómo permitías que mis manos exploraran tu exquisito cuerpo. Me acuerdo, de cómo te acariciaba el cuello y te preocupaba que te desabrochara tu cameo lapislázuli, pero me detuviste y comenzaste a besarme con la misma ansia que yo lo había hecho antes. Y me acuerdo de todos los otros lugares en que permitiste que te tocara, esa noche, nuestra primera noche juntos. Recuerdo que me sentí que temblabas bajo mis caricias. Recuerdo que nos besábamos con tanta ansiedad, casi como si quisiéramos consumirnos el uno al otro. Yo recuerdo que te ayude a quitarte la ropa. Y recuerdo como mis manos recorrían tu cuerpo desnudo. Recuerdo cómo que mi cuerpo entero se sintió en llamas cuando me tocaste. Todo mi cuerpo se enciende cuando me acuerdo de tus caricias. Te amo.

Oh, Dios, esa era realmente una maravillosa manera de consolarme. Pero a la mañana siguiente, mis celos salieron y casi discuto con Damon por ti. Pensé que estaríamos mejor si él acababa por irse, así no hubiera tenido que pensar en Damon y tú, columpiándose en el columpio del porche, juntos. Y pensamientos sobre ti escabulléndote a escondidas en el dormitorio de Damon me obsesionaban. Pero me dije que no tú no podías. Debido a que la noche anterior me habías parecido tan nerviosa de ser descubierta, haciéndome prometerte una y otra vez que nunca diría ni una palabra a nadie acerca de lo que habíamos hecho.

_Oh, Stefan me gustaría que me escucharas. Tú fuiste el primero de ustedes dos con el que estuve, y también fuiste el último con el que estuve, en ese entonces. Y ahora eres el único con el que deseo estar._

Todo lo que necesitaba entonces eras tú. Y cada vez que realmente estuve en peligro de perder la cabeza estuviste allí para mí. En aquel entonces y ahora.

Tú estuviste allí para mí. Tú me ayudaste con las secuelas de lo de Silas. Arriesgaste tu propia vida para sacarme de ese lugar oscuro en que estaba. Y luego hicimos el amor una vez más, y créeme que fue mejor que la primera vez. Sentir tu cálido cuerpo temblando bajo mi tacto. Sentir tus labios que quemaban cada vez que te besaba. Pero yo tenía tanto miedo de mis sentimientos. Sentimientos que ahora sé, siempre han estado ahí. Pero esto no quiere decir que no ame a Elena porque, lo hice, aunque no lo hago ahora.

Y ahora los viajeros están tratando de acabar con la magia. Y te necesito. Te necesito a mi lado.

**do you see how much I need you right now**

Y te echo de menos, pero yo siempre he sido un cobarde. Yo era un cobarde en ese entonces en el año 1864. Y lo soy ahora. Yo soy un cobarde. Si tan solo hubiera admitido mis sentimientos por ti más pronto pero no lo hice. Y ahora me arrepiento. Lamento no decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos cuando se me preguntaste lo que había pasado esa noche gloriosa y maravillosa cuando estuvimos juntos haciendo el amor. Tenía miedo de mis sentimientos. Porque te estabas muriendo. ¡No sé cómo me fui capaz de ponerme a menospreciar el haber hecho el amor contigo de entre TODAS las cosas! Porque sabía que lo que ocurrió en mi cama estaba lejos de ser simplemente una cogida, sexo casual, una aventura de una noche, estaba lejos de ser un simple momento de debilidad. ¿Cómo me ATREVÍ a eludir la realidad? ¿Por qué estaba en negación? Siento no haberte dicho la verdad, porque para mí había sido algo más que un momento, mucho más que eso. Había sido una REVELACIÓN. Y porque tenía miedo, miedo de mis sentimientos por ti, me comporté como un imbécil.

¿Pero puedo decir algo a mi favor? Era que estaba aterrorizado de que te murieras. No me atrevía a estar enamorado otra vez y perderte de nuevo...

_Y ahora estoy llorando porque yo también te amo. Yo siempre lo hare. Pero hace un tiempo tuve demasiado miedo, tenía miedo de perderte para siempre, a manos de Klaus. Y ese fue mi mayor error._

Y encontraste una manera de mantenerte con vida, y lo siento lo que te hice, siento haberte matado, pero elegiste el cuerpo equivocado. Sí, ya sé que se ve exactamente como tú. Pero ella no eres tú. Y puedo notar la diferencia. Ella es buena, ella es amable, ya veces lo eres tú también. Y ella puede ser apasionada, pero no como tú, quiero decir tú eres pura pasión.

Y ahora, siento algo que nunca me he sentido antes. Porque cada lugar de la casa que voy me recuerda a ti, la sala, la biblioteca, mi cuarto, tu cuarto, incluso el cuarto de Damon. Y todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti. Veo tu mochila, tus últimas ropas, y me recuerdan a ti. Creo que puedo sentirte, creo que incluso puedo oler tu aroma a jengibre y limón. Debido a que estábamos hechos el uno pare el otro, ahora, siempre y para siempre. Y todo lo que quería era que lo supieras. Que daría mi corazón y mi alma sólo para que tú estuvieras aquí conmigo. Porque necesito que estés aquí conmigo.

Y te extraño, te extraño mucho.

**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

_Y yo haría lo que fuera para estar contigo, porque yo también te extraño, pero no puedo estar contigo, ¿verdad?..._

¿EL FIN?


End file.
